I joined the NIH as a Stadtman Investigator in October, 2018. The major effort in FY2019 is to set up the new lab (including lab/office renovation and equipment/supplies purchasing), as well as to recruit multiple lab members (postdocs, postbacs). We are currently in the process of quantification and characterization of genome-wide DNA supercoiling levels in human cells. We are also further improving a previously developed single-cell whole-genome amplification method using the principle of linear amplification, which will benefit future single-cell studies in the lab.